An LCD has advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation. Therefore, the LCD has been widely used in various information products such as TV sets, notebooks, computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
In a high-fineness LCD device, when the scanning lines are applied scanning signals, the gates connected to the scanning lines may be charged. Due to a large number of gates in the high-fineness LCD device, the charging time available for each of the gates becomes relatively short. If the high-fineness LCD device is further demanded for a higher frame rate, the charging time of the gates is seriously insufficient. This will cause degradation in experience of the user who uses the LCD device.